My Dear Sister
by Arakan7
Summary: Not all of Akuha's memories are about blood and darkness...


**My Dear Sister**

_by Arakan7_

* * *

"The sun feels so good today!"

I turned my head from where we both were laying on the grass to look at her. We had just finished racing each other to this hilltop from the mansion. When I had proclaimed my first place finish, she launched herself at me and tackled me, the both of us rolling partway down the hill, laughing ourselves silly.

"Moka, you're such a silly girl!"

My white-haired half-sister just grinned, showing her perfect fangs. "So are you, Akuha-neechan!"

It has almost been an entire year since I came to this house...has it really been so long? It seems such a short time ago that I've known her, and to my horror, grown to love her. Funny, I didn't think that I'd ever find myself uttering that word in my life, but I do love her. I love her so much it hurts me inside when I think of why I came here and what I must do.

This was supposed to be an easy job - a quick assassination. Melding into the family was easy – my strength had been more than adequate to capture Lord Issa's attention. I felt nothing when they announced that I was to be adopted by him and move to Japan – it was all a part of the plan. I must admit, I started off being extremely jealous of all three of you. Living in such a gorgeous castle, having servants waiting on you, hand and foot, and being the apple of everyone's eye. I thought that I would purposely hate you in order to ensure that I would bring about the downfall of this lavish household. There was one major upset in my calm, cool plan – you.

You are too bright Moka. You're like the sun - you brighten everything around you with that smile of yours. Despite the darkness of our vampire natures' and lifestyle, you have become someone who is the light of our entire clan. You can't see just how proud father and mother are of you. And I...I'm from the darkness. As much as I love you, I'm destined never to be with you. As night is to the day, so we are to each other. If only...if only we were truly sisters, if only I had grown up with you in this house, playing with you, protecting you... How different I would be...

I close my eyes and chuckle. Have I become so soft that I believe that this sort of mundane existence could satisfy me? I open my eyes and I find little Moka staring down at me, her eyes so bright and happy.

I will not deny it – a part of me actually does wish that I forget myself and just give myself over to this new life.

I smile and tap her forehead as I sit up. "C'mon Moka, we don't want to be late for your party tonight. Mother wouldn't like it if the birthday girl was late for her own birthday party."

Moka didn't move for a moment. "You got me a present, right," she tried to give a threatening scowl but it looked so cute.

"Of course I did silly," I touched her cheek. "Now why wouldn't I get my favorite sister a birthday present?"

"Really? What is it? Tell me!"

I laughed as I gently pushed her off of me. "I'm not ruining your surprise, Moka, be patient. I'm sure that you will love it." With that, we stand up and begin a slow walk back to the mansion. Moka takes my hand and gives it a squeeze, and I find myself returning your radiant smile. You are so innocent, so trusting. If only you were brought up the way I was, you wouldn't be this weak, Moka. You wouldn't have made me this weak…

I know what I must do. Moka, I must make you leave - you have to leave for me to become myself again. There are things that must be done in darkness that can never be revealed to the light. I know that when you learn of them, your love towards me will turn to hate. I hate that I must make you hate me so. Hopefully you'll be long gone by then so I won't have to see your crying face.

"...-sama...Akuha-sama..."

The young woman at the window gave a start, blinking in mild surprise. Had she fallen asleep? Almost lazily, she raised her arms above her head and stretched, her lithe body arching back with catlike grace.

"What is it?"

"We have found them Mistress. They are currently with the Wong Family in their main compound."

The woman's eyes seemed to pulse with red light as she brought her arms back down to her sides. "…so, she's here. Well then, let us go meet her. My little sister." She stood up and gestured to the servant, who bowed and left her alone in the room.

She fingered the velvet drapes that covered the window, an unreadable expression appearing on her face. That dream…of a time long ago where she was the happiest, despite living a lie. She had no desire to strike her sister down, least of all, Moka. Had she only not become involved in the underworld again… Sighing, Akuha Shuzen turned from the window. It seems fate was not to make her life easy once again. Still, it would be curious to see what manner of woman she was now.

"I am coming for you, my dear Moka."

* * *

Been sitting on this one for a few years but finally just shoved it out the door.

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
